callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy System
The is a piece of equipment that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Trophy System is unlocked at 1st Lieutenant 1 (Level 45) in multiplayer. It deflects airborne explosives and pointstreaks such as enemy Predator Missiles,Sledgehammer Games- MW3 Maximized: Trophy Tactics Grenades, Flashes/Stuns, RPG rockets, Care Package markers, Ballistic Vest duffel bags, Bouncing Betties, I.M.S. explosive charges, Reaper missiles, Stealth Bombers, and even an AC-130 's 40mm and 105mm shots, but can only deflect two projectiles. It ALSO destroys smoke grenades . The Trophy System can be picked up and replaced at any time.402 on twitter: Yes sir. You can pick up and move equipment after its placed, great for the Portable Radar. The Trophy System excels in objective-based game modes such as Domination or Demolition, although mostly in Drop Zone due to excessive explosive weaponry and explosive based point streaks. The Trophy System can protect a player while attempting to do the objective. Most enemies bombard objectives with explosives and other projectiles to protect them, and the Trophy System will guard against this with great effect. The Trophy System is most effective when positioned in front of the player while in the prone position. This allows most projectiles to be destroyed without damaging the player. Hillariously, enemies may (rarely) end up getting killed by the trophy system when friendly tactical equipment and grenades are thrown adjacent to them and get destroyed. Gallery Trophy System Taking Out MW3.png|A player taking out the Trophy System Trophy System Preparing MW3.png|A player preparing the Tropy System Trophy System First Person MW3.png|The Trophy System being deployed. Notice the "Flyswatter" inscription. Trophy Systems Third Person MW3.jpg|Two Players running while preparing to use trophy system(s). Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Trophy System reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This time the Trophy System can destroy one explosive at a time and must have a second Trophy System to take out the next explosive. They are capable of taking out enemy Hunter Killer Drones if by chance one were to fly near it. Trophy System BOII.png|The Trophy System in-game. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Oddly, the Trophy System can destroy a mid-air Bouncing Betty. *It has a message on the side saying "The FlySwatter!" *A Trophy System is set up by Rhino 2's Gunner to deflect Hind missiles in "Goalpost". *A Bouncing Betty or C4 can land on top of a Trophy System. *The Trophy System can kill if the explosive is close enough to the player when the Trophy System destroys the explosive. *When the Trophy System destroys a Predator Missile, it will be announced, and the Trophy System's owner will gain a point to their pointstreak count. *Using the Trophy System to destroy enemy grenades/equipment in conjunction with SitRep does not count towards unlocking SitRep Pro. *Oddly enough, the Trophy System can destroy a mid-air Care Package marker. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Unlike its Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, the Trophy System in Black Ops II can be thrown instead of being directly placed on the ground. *The Black Ops II Trophy System has a note on the side of this tactical equipment: 'Jack in a box'. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Equipment